1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stunning apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a stunning apparatus providing a high frequency, constant current waveform for application to an animal being slaughtered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various regulations have been developed to ensure that animals are slaughtered in a humane manner. These regulations generally govern the current and duration of electric charge applications to ensure that animals are slaughtered in a desirable manner. A variety of electrical stunning apparatuses have, therefore, been developed and employed for stunning these animals before they are slaughtered. In addition to ensuring that slaughter proceeds in a humane manner, proper electrical stunning of animals improves the quality of meat, therefore, increasing the value of the meat obtained from the animals. Electrical stunning apparatuses may also be employed to complete the slaughter process.
With the foregoing in mind, the controlled application of an electrical charge which stuns an animal without damaging the meat obtained therefrom is desired. Prior art devices have attempted to provide such a stunning apparatus, but have consistently fallen short. As such, a need currently exists for a stunning apparatus which applies an electrical charge which stuns an animal without damaging the meat obtained therefrom. The present invention provides such a stunning apparatus.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a control system for applying an electrical charge in stunning an animal. The system includes an electrical charge control section directly controlling electrical charge transmitted to stun paddles for stunning an animal and a microprocessor controller linked to the electrical charge control section. The microprocessor controller generates instructions for controlling the waveform applied by the electrical charge control section by permitting adjustment of the stun current, stun frequency and stun time. The system further includes a user interface through which an operator may control the microprocessor controller and the electrical charge control section.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a control system for applying an electrical charge in stunning an animal wherein the microprocessor controller and electrical charge control section provide a high stun frequency with a constant peak current.
It is an other object of the present invention to provide a control system for applying an electrical charge in stunning an animal wherein the stun frequency is adjustable between approximately 50 and 1000 Hz.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a control system for applying an electrical charge in stunning an animal wherein the stun frequency is approximately 400 Hz.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide a control system for applying an electrical charge in stunning an animal wherein the stun current is adjustable between approximately 0.75 and 3.00 A.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a control system for applying an electrical charge in stunning an animal wherein the stun current is approximately 1.25 A.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a control system for applying an electrical charge in stunning an animal wherein the stun time is adjustable between approximately 0.5 and 10.0 seconds.
It is also a further object of the present invention to provide a control system for applying an electrical charge in stunning an animal wherein the stun time is approximately 1.0 second.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a control system for applying an electrical charge in stunning an animal wherein the stun frequency is adjustable between approximately 50 and 1000 Hz.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a control system for applying an electrical charge in stunning an animal wherein the stun frequency is approximately 400 Hz.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a control system for applying an electrical charge in stunning an animal wherein the microprocessor controller further provides for adjustment of stun lifted prod detection.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a control system for applying an electrical charge in stunning an animal wherein the microprocessor controller further provides for adjustment of early stun delay.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a control system for applying an electrical charge in stunning an animal wherein the microprocessor controller further provides for adjustment of a no stun bus voltage.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a control system for applying an electrical charge in stunning an animal wherein the microprocessor controller further provides for adjustment of a no load detection level.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a control system for applying an electrical charge in stunning an animal wherein the microprocessor controller further provides for adjustment of a stun command input.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a control system for applying an electrical charge in stunning an animal wherein the microprocessor controller further provides for adjustment of a stunner reference address.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.